divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Keara's Flying Fortress
is a fortress in Orobas Fjords. Background Layout Keara's Flying Fortress is located just southeast of Champion Harbour. It is a frozen fortress with level 26-28 enemies. It consists of several platforms, one above the other. The teleporter to the headquarters is on the second-highest platform. Along the way you'll find 7 golden chests, one of which contains Scorpion Earrings from the Scorpion armor set (see map below). When you get inside the headquarters, you meet Keara who tells you that you must solve a riddle to get to her, and that you'll probably starve to death in her maze. If you mindread her, you find out that all the statues in the maze lie - while this piece of information is essential for success, don't bother doing it and save your exp points, since you already know. Next to her you will also see a ghost who was her husband, Velanir. Mindread him to learn that Velanir's Axe (#8 on map) is trapped behind an ice wall. You only have one opportunity to do this - otherwise the chest will contain a random item instead. When you find the ice wall (#7 on map), use a small lever on a nearby wall to activate a fire trap, melting the ice. Note that this lever is only usable before defeating Keara. Apparently during a game of Truth or Dare with a demon, Velanir dared it to slit his throat, and it did. He tells you that after failing to revive him Keara went a little mad and reanimated his bones and believes its still him. She even strokes it and who knows what else when she is alone with it. Towards the end of the conversation you can choose to: #Slaughter the ghost (a fight results if you refuse to help him & he drops some random loot) #Tell him to come with you (which starts the side quest: Close to the Bone). To open the door to Keara's chambers, you need to find the five Damian statues (see map below), speak to them for clues, and correctly identify all five of them. Note: If you answer one the statues incorrectly and try to open the door, all the enemies re-spawn and yield experience points and perhaps loot bags when killed. You can do this repeatedly to farm items or experience points, although the enemies might be a significantly lower level than your character, making it a slow and tedious endeavor. The statues are as follows: After identifying all the Damian statues, you can take a nearby teleporter (#9 on map) to quickly get to the door outside Keara's chambers (B on map). Once inside, you can resolve the quest Close to the Bone and/or kill Keara (she will attack you following some dialogue). Keara is level 29, and unlike the leaders of the other flying fortresses, she does not have a piece of Ulthring's armour set. A book about her relationship with the reanimated skeleton of Velanir, Forgotten Piece of Paper, is found in her chamber. Notable items Notable inhabitants * Keara * Velanir Enemies and defences Ground: *Black Ring *Goblin Beholders *Skeletons *Walking Armors Air: *Ballista Towers *Damian Dragons *Lightning Towers *Nest Dais *Nest Towers *Wizard Towers Maps Divinity 2 Keara's Flying Fortress location map.png|Location of Keara's Flying Fortress Divinity 2 Keara's Flying Fortress map.png|Map of Keara's Flying Fortress exterior Divinity 2 Keara's Flying Fortress headquarters map.png|Map of Keara's Flying Fortress headquarters Category:Ego Draconis locations